The applicant hereof is the holder of patent of invention No. 546.612, likewise describing a shooting mechanism of core blowing machines with the above mentioned objective, and comprised by a hollow ram open at the perimetral area of its lower base in correspondence with the mouth of the magazine and having annular sealing joints to ensure airtight coupling between the ram and the magazine, the said ram extending axially upwards into a hollow body constituting the supply duct of the ram and within which is telescopically established a second and likewise hollow body emerging at the upper end of the former and receiving a shooting valve acting as a control element for passage along the two bodies from an upper reservoir.
Given that the magazine must obviously be changed after each shooting operation, the shooting mechanism must be capable of extending and retracting telescopically in order to be either sealingly coupled to the mouth of the magazine prior to shooting, or separated therefrom after shooting for changing the said magazine.
This solution, though perfectly valid as regards its functional philosophy, and likewise valid in practice from an operative point of view, has as an essential disadvantage the fact that it has a greatly complex structure, which may be simplified considerably, and a volume which has likewise been substantially reduced in this invention.